A Second Chance
by bloodmank
Summary: the rating isn't actually something to go by yet, it's just that there will probably be swearing like in my other stories, oh, and this one should be a bit more... bloody... NaruHina, Sakura and Sasuke bashing in beginning then Sakura bashing. later pplz!
1. Chapter 1

After this, no author's notes unless it's important, so, here's my next story.

A Second Chance 1: the truth (prologue)

Konoha forest

It was just a normal day. Naruto was training; someone in the shadows was watching him do it, no big deal. Naruto was currently about 19 years old, and as previously implied, Hinata would still follow him about. He was still obsessed with his training. Sasuke had killed Orochimaru after the snake man had tried to take his body as his own, but had revealed a technique to Sasuke's sharingan that allowed Sasuke to gain the power he needed to kill Itachi, and retain coherent thought and control of his mind.

It appeared that the curse seal was a mere leech, sucking his sanity away and excreting raw power. Orochimaru's jutsu was one that he had to use to retain his own mind, and it changed the curse's nature from sucking sanity, to giving nothing but power, in a photosynthesis-like way, just without the need for anything to start the process. He used it at just the wrong time, and had given Sasuke an edge that gave him incredible strength. Itachi willingly gave in to death, finally getting hit with the weight of what he had done like a train hitting a wall of pudding, and his mind begged for it all to end, which Sasuke was more than willing to assist with.

After Sasuke had returned, the council tried to peg the loss of the Uchiha's sanity on Naruto, while Sakura shunned him completely, seeing that Sasuke had come back to her, and that Naruto had never fulfilled his promise. Naruto was very angry, and asked Kyuubi what he could do to calm himself. Kyuubi taught him every deep-breathing exercise, yoga, tai chi, and meditation there had ever been, but all it did was assist Naruto in finding a different realization behind all of his fury. Sasuke was gaining power, unendingly, his inner-gates would change to accommodate the power, the village praised him, an innocent girl was there to help his image, and it was so obvious Naruto kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.

Sasuke would become hokage. It couldn't be more obvious, the council loved Sasuke and hated Naruto, the village hated him, Sasuke's power was limitless, and the girl of his dreams couldn't remember him at all. He had no reason left to live. Or at least, not in Konoha. He had made a rather drastic decision. He requested to Kyuubi that the only thing he could do to match Sasuke, and see if it was possible.

First, you should know why he didn't simply find a new dream and ask his old friend to help him achieve it. It was because Naruto had been so angry, that the seal broke, and he learned three very important things. One, the Kyuubi was still in him, by choice alone, having grown fond of the boy. Two, the Kyuubi was female, and now thought of Naruto as her brother. And three, that his intelligence had been sealed within the cage.

This intelligence was not even his, but the yondaime's. he was Naruto's father, Naruto had learned, and he had been awake for an entire year, no sleep, barely enough food and water to stay alive, sitting in his study, trying to find a way to defend his village against demons, short of sealing them in his son.

He was certain that if a beast with more than 2 tails of power were to attack, he would not be able to seal it within an object, and would have to sacrifice some pour soul's child. That was the last thing he had wanted. However, the only thing he could think of that would work was some kind of artifact that might be able to increase the power of a seal, and allow him to seal away the demons if they ever came.

He found no way, and instead, chose to do something he could not bear to even think about doing, at least, not for this reason. He had to have a child of his own, to protect the village in case this happened. He dreaded having to do this only to protect his village, and was actually in his study for an entire week, simply bawling his eyes out when he had gained great, horrible, and simply dreadful information.

The great news, his son had been born and was healthy and his wife had him with her, the horrible news, that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was on it's way to the village, the dreadful news, his son now had to fulfill his purpose, which he severely wished he wouldn't have to do.

And that's how it went down, and Naruto now trained tirelessly to achieve the goal that Kyuubi had laid out for him to fulfill in order to use the technique he needed to save his friend. Why did he need to save his friend? Because Sasuke's chakra gates would grow and it is impossible for them to grow any larger than the coils themselves, however, the curse seal doesn't care about this limit, and would merely open the gates to allow more power through.

Eventually, this would make Sasuke explode in a massive surge of chakra, destroying the village, and everyone in it. Therefore, he had to do what was originally conceived as impossible, and go back in time to get rid of the curse seal, to save his friend. The Kyuubi had refused to allow this unless he was strong enough to stop Orochimaru, as the curse seal could not be removed, so he had to keep it from being placed on Sasuke in the first place.

Kyuubi's original angel fox chakra had started to come out, making the time travel jutsu possible. You see, the Kyuubi was a being that was originally an angel with the emotions of a human, and the form of a fox. The Kyuubi became stronger, and her tails signified her strength. When she reached nine tails Kami decided enough was enough and removed her ability to get stronger, and replaced it with the ability to attain a human form.

The Kyuubi was very happy with this, but quickly became a victim of male lust, and ended up being raped due to her gentle angelic nature. This sent her into a deep depression and rage, causing her to become a demon. The seal the yondaime had created had removed the tainted essence of the Kyuubi's soul, restoring her former kindness.

Now, the Kyuubi was going to merge her body with Naruto's, fuse her chakra with his, and send him back in time, fusing his younger body with his now 19 year-old body. This would give him 4 forms, his weak, 12 year-old form, his strong, 19 year-old form, a half demon-fox form, and a full demon-fox form. He had no angel form because the taint from the Kyuubi's emotions had leaked into Naruto's dormant animal instinct, causing him to become more feral, and assault anyone who he hated truly, verbally assault those who actually tried to hurt him emotionally, and become incredibly protective of his true friends.

The Kyuubi dreaded one fact, however, and that fact was that Naruto would not have a strong enough will to instantly become a 9-tailed demon/human hybrid, he would only be able to handle 5 tails, he would have to gain the other 4 on his own, and he would have to find a second person to give the rest of Kyuubi's power to.

Mind you, Naruto was not actually going to be half-demon. He was literally a being with a total DNA count of 200. 100 human, 100 demon. This is not possible however, and he would only retain his human side until the process of his organs being mutated into demon organs was completed.

Until then, he would be in incredible pain from having a body with twice as much density, and therefore, twice as heavy. Along with the fact he would feel like he would explode at any minute until the extra human mass is burnt off. This process could be forced, but it would cause incredible pain. Sheer will would not be enough to survive, he would have to have the only force that was stronger than the will of Uzumaki Naruto, mixed with the will of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Love. He would have to fall in love with someone, or rather; he had to realize that he loved her. Over the years, his best friends had become Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Why? He didn't know about Hinata, but as for Neji, the reason was that he shared a similar curse, only his could _and_ would kill him at any time, Naruto's curse had only the former, and the Kyuubi would never kill her dear otouto. Blood relation or not, they were still siblings, and unless you're an Uchiha, siblings don't murder one another.

Kyuubi realized that, although he himself didn't know it, he and Hyuuga Hinata had ended up loving each other. The next piece of Naruto's struggle will be his realizing his love…

--

A Second Chance…

Ch 1 – Naruto and Hinata, Gobi and Yonbi…

_Naruto's Training Area, after the workout suggested in the prologue above_

"(Sigh), I'm really getting tired of living around here. It just depresses me so much. I wonder when we're going to leave finally." Naruto said to himself, Hinata becoming confused by his statement. She then became fearful, at the thought of her love and inspiration leaving her; after all, she had yet to tell him of her feelings for him. She was about to step out when she heard him continue. "What the hell do you mean, 'We'll leave when you find the one you love.'? I know who I love Aneue, and I only love you as a sister, I don't feel for anyone else that way anymore." Naruto said, seemingly to himself again. Another pause of silence and Naruto spoke again. "You know what? Why don't I pull you out here so you can say that to my face huh? I think I'll do just that," Naruto said, biting his thumb, drawing blood, slamming his hand onto the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!" A puff of smoke about the size of a person Hinata's height appeared.

When it cleared, there stood a girl Hinata's height, with an identical figure, wearing a slightly larger version of the clothes Naruto wore when he was 12, except that these hugged her figure, showing the curves that Hinata hid. This was actually rather, shall we say, appealing. Hinata wasn't ugly or chunky by any means; she was actually very beautiful, just tremendously self-conscious. Her hips were fairly wide, without being huge, and her breasts were actually a size down from Tsunade, she just hid them under that huge bulky jacket for her whole life. Back on subject, the difference between Hinata and this other girl was that Hinata was a shade or two paler than this girl, but this girl was by no means tanned. Her hair was as long as Hinata's, reaching her waist, only red. Her eyes were red, and they had slitted pupils. When she smiled, her canines were about an inch-long and razor sharp. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but what came out was a shout.

"OTOUTO YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN'T SUMMON ME OUT HERE! SOMEONE COULD FIGURE OUT WHO IS LIVING INSIDE OF THAT SEAL ON YOUR STOMACH YOU DUMB-ASS!!" The girl screamed, Naruto rubbing his ears, having been right next to her.

"Geez Aneue, (by the way, Aneue means older sister, while otouto means younger brother) sometimes I could swear that you're louder than I am." Naruto said as the girl seemed to calm down with a sigh. "Why are you so worried about anyone finding out about you way out here anyway, Kyuu-chan? There's no-one here!"

"What about your little Hyuuga friend behind that tree over there? Does she qualify as someone to be worried about?" Kyuubi said flatly, Naruto paling slightly.

"EEP!" came from behind a tree as Naruto turned around and saw Hinata cower behind the tree.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked fearfully, Hinata activating her Byakugan to know when he finally left. She saw Naruto vanish, and she turned her Byakugan off with a sigh of relief, only to look up and see Naruto looking at her.

"EEP!" She seems to do that a lot, and Naruto thought she was scared of him.

"Hinata, it's okay, I'm not the Kyuubi, I'm not a demon…" Naruto said pleadingly, as if praying that she wouldn't hate him. Dude has some seriously low expectations of people.

"N-n-naruto-kun, I-I-I…" Hinata said with a terrible stutter, Kyuubi stepping in to help the poor girl.

"Otouto, she doesn't think you're me, she's probably the only person that you could tell about the sealing that would be even friendlier to you because of it." Kyuubi said. "Hello Hinata, I'm the Kyuubi, and we have a little explaining to do…" gives the explanation about the tainting of Kyuubi's emotions, as well as her original species "… And here we are, Otouto here is still dense having not figured out your feelings, I'm back to being a Tenshi Kitsune, and we're going to be going back in time to save Sasuke, also, we need someone else to absorb the rest of my power and become a demon as well. I'm sure otouto could use more company than his Aneue in his head nagging away at him." Hinata giggled at this. Throughout the explanation Kyuubi had been using a Kitsune technique to remove most of her shyness. This would make it easier for her. However, she would still be very shy about telling Naruto of her feelings. She had also been using a technique to make Naruto realize his feelings more easily. Now it was just a bit of an awkward silence. "So, now the only question is who cracks first…"

Both teens blushed when they managed to decipher what Kyuubi was implying, and they had mixed thoughts.

'_Naruto-kun likes me too? No, that's not right, when he goes back he'll be able to get Sakura, they just need me to make sure he doesn't die…'_

'_Aneue, what are you trying to pull? Hinata-chan can't like me, we've specifically pointed out that I'm going to become a demon, why would she love someone who has actually _decided_ to become a demon?'_

"Hinata-chan, if you don't want to go back in time, then I won't force you, we can find someone else if you don't like me that way…"

'_He cares? He's giving me a choice? He's implying that he does like me the way I like him, I can't mess this up!' _"Naruto-kun, I-I d-do like you that way, I-I've just been too shy, and thought that you would only go after Sakura, I never thought that you would actually feel that way about me…" Naruto's view on life had just been blinded. Hinata liked him as well? Since when? Naruto was so confused that he lost coherent thought up until the point when Hinata hugged him. "I love you Naruto-kun…"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, apparently people are interested in this story, so I'll keep it up

Well, apparently people are interested in this story, so I'll keep it up. Also, I'm no good at fluff in my opinion, if you don't care or disagree, please tell me. Moving on then…

--

A Second Chance

Ch. 2 – Naruto's Hatred…

_Konohagakure, atop the Hokage Tower…_

Naruto was atop the Hokage Tower with his girlfriend of 1 year, Hinata, holding his hand. He was there with the candidates for Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi. Personally, Naruto didn't want to be there, he had his plans set, and he was going to leave with Hinata after the ceremony. He wanted to leave on a happy note, on the day of a great accomplishment for his friend. Tsunade now stood to begin the ceremony. She looked on the verge of tears, telling Naruto his assumption had been correct.

"I, Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, am here to name my successor. He is a person that will for the 1st time skip the training period, already having all the skills needed to become Hokage, and I do hereby name the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said sitting down to hide her tears. Sasuke smirked in a superior manner.

"Looks like I won it dobe, at least you'll have more time to be with your girl, right?" Sasuke asked, trying to anger the blonde. "Of course, it was obvious that I would get the position, I'm invincible now, and I have the sharingan. After all, you're just a no-talent dobe with a failure of a girlfriend, how could you be Hokage?" (Sorry people who thought he would be friendly, but I had to shove that stick up his ass so that there would be a reason for the Sasuke bashing in the later parts of the story…)

"Sasuke, just accept the position already, I don't even really care anymore, as you said, this way I have more time to be with Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he kissed said girl on the lips. "At least I beat you to getting a girlfriend. I'll see ya around Sasuke, Hinata-chan and I are gonna go get lunch." And with that, Naruto used the Hiraishin that Jiraiya had taught him upon revealing who Naruto's father was.

Sasuke's inability to copy that jutsu pissed him off to no end. As well as his inability to copy the Rasengan, something that pissed him off even more was that Hinata could perform both, and had effectively turned her back on the Hyuuga style and taken up the hummingbird style that Naruto and the yondaime used.

In said style the user uses a modified Hiraishin to move slower than the normal Hiraishin, but becomes intangible and attacks as they approach the target, becoming a blur. The only differences between Naruto and Hinata's jutsus now were that Naruto's Hiraishin was yellow and hers was lavender.

Naruto and Hinata had already become demons a year later, the 1 year that it had taken to change their organs and physical bodies having elapsed on the anniversary of Naruto descent into his hatred of Sasuke. When Naruto transforms into his demon form, he would transform into a golden blue-eyed Oni Kitsune, while Hinata would turn into a lavender silver-eyed Oni Kitsune. Kyuubi was out of the seal, and visible, and hearable, to only Naruto and Hinata. They had already become engaged, the reason that Hinata had been allowed by her father to learn jutsus outside of the clan. Also, in Hinata's formerly pale eyes, her eyes were now a beautiful silver and had slitted pupils. As did Naruto, only his eyes were blue and slitted.

The civilian population had tried to attack Naruto for defiling the Hyuuga heiress with his demonic power, until Hinata had openly admitted that she had done it of her own free will out of love for Naruto. Hinata wanted to live with Naruto forever, and this was a perfect way to do it. Upon Yamanaka Inoichi's inspection of her mind, they had proven that it was not forced on her, and she had loved Naruto since before he knew that he had the Kyuubi within him. Tsunade had promptly decked Naruto into a wall for making the poor girl wait so long.

Tsunade had been the first to become introduced to Hinata's new ultimate Taijutsu HanautaDori Kata: Za Kitsune Tensuu Motte Za HanautaDori (Hummingbird Style: The Fox Runs With The Hummingbird) that she made by mixing her Hanyou traits with the Hummingbird style, incorporating her flexible and speedy Jyuuken into the attack. Tsunade was bed-ridden until a week later, with Shizune and Sakura using their Chakra to heal her body constantly. They made a note to never anger Hinata. Sakura, for the life of her, couldn't understand why Hinata would nearly kill the Hokage simply for disciplining someone she could only remember as the dobe. Sure, she would do the same if Tsunade had harmed Sasuke, but that was because he was Sasuke, whereas Hinata wasted her Demonic strength defending a dobe. Sakura had a personal vendetta against Hinata because Sasuke now lusted after her for her strength, wanting to strengthen his clan with a demonic Hyuuga who knew the HanautaDori Kata.

The only problem was the fact that there happened to be her fiancé to deal with, said ninja being stronger than even Sasuke. Sasuke would fight Naruto, wait a month to gain an immense amount of power, and then fight him again, only to realize that Naruto had been holding back the last time he had trounced Sasuke. Naruto's various Taijutsu combos for the HanautaDori had become legendary, having incorporated the Rasengan, normal Hiraishin, bunshin no jutsu, and various modifications of the Rasengan into his combos. Sasuke, while having Chakra equal to whatever Naruto would use at any given time, was all speed and strength, the only finesse being used with the Uchiha interceptor stance, said stance not able to track the movements of the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God), or modified Hiraishin, (just gonna call the modified Hiraishin the Raishinran (Thunder God Run)), making it impossible for him to match the finesse and skill Naruto used in his Taijutsu style, the only jutsus in said style Sasuke was able to copy being modified to become undistinguishable illusions and only makeable with demon chakra, Sasuke was pissed.

Naruto had an ultimate taijutsu style that had been perfected to the point that he was able to defeat absolutely anyone who could not use the same style. To make matters worse, Naruto and Hinata were the only ones with access to the only record of how to do the jutsu, having been the only ones that the blood seal on the scroll would recognize. And it was impossible to hurt them if they started using Hiraishin, given the fact that they had the anchor seals for the Hiraishin Jutsu on most of the planet, it was absolutely impossible to make them bleed if they didn't want to be hurt. To make matters worse for Sasuke, as previously implied, these jutsus were not capable of being copied, and had even been made into bloodlines. Naruto and Hinata could now use all forms of the Hiraishin at will.

Here's what happened when they became Kyuubi's a year later…

--

"DOBE!! I ORDER YOU TO TEACH ME THE HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU AS THE HOKAGE OF YOUR HOME!!" Sasuke shouted, his now 22-year old face contorted in sheer rage. Naruto was now walking about in his Hanyou form, Hinata hanging off his arm happily as his wife, both of which bearing 9 flowing tails. Naruto's were gold, while Hinata's were lavender. Naruto smirked.

"No, I don't ask you to give me your DNA for the sharingan, you don't ask me for the Hiraishin. Besides, I hardly call this place my home." Naruto said, Hinata smiling cruelly when Sasuke grew angrier.

"What's wrong Hokage-sama? You're not jealous are you? That Naruto-kun is nigh untouchable and you only have limitless power?" Hinata asked cruelly.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU BITCH!!"

Flash

Wham

Grind

Scream of Pain

Naruto had used Hiraishin, appeared behind Sasuke kicking him full-force into and through a tree, used Hiraishin again, appeared with a Rasengan in hand, blasted Sasuke back to his original position as a bloody figure in Hokage Robes, and flashed back to Hinata.

"She's not a dog." Naruto said simply, as if nothing had happened. Sasuke stared at him with hate filling his eyes, anger welling up inside him as his curse-mark began to cover his body. "That old thing? At least use something a little more original than that old thing." Naruto said as Sasuke entered the second level of the Curse mark. "Boring." Sasuke entered the Final Form of the Curse mark that unleashed his limitless power, where his wings became less hand-like and more bat-like, his hair grew to the length Orochimaru had his, spikes emerged from the back of his right elbow, and the left arm turning an odd-brownish color, turning into a grotesque arm with only two clawed fingers and a clawed thumb, (Think Nightmare Costume 1's arm from Soul Caliber 3, only as a left arm), his legs being covered by the lower-half of the Hokage Robes, these being all that remained of them after the transformation. "That's new, so this is how you look with that power of yours, looks like you've been holding back like I have. Except now, your power is bound by _human_ limits, whereas me being a Kyuubi, I am not bound by limits, now being a being with infinite chakra. You can't win."

"**Like hell I can't! I am invincible! And you are just the same dobe you've always been!!"** Sasuke shouted in a demonic voice, flying at Naruto. A huge Black Chidori formed in his left hand, Naruto forming a simple Rasengan. The twist was that he threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke was knocked back a few hundred feet, destroying the better part of the forest where they were fighting. He flew back at Naruto, firing off fire jutsus. Naruto just sort of stood there and watched as Sasuke exhausted all of his power. Now, mind you, Naruto had been incorrect, and the Curse Seal had merely created a third form to handle the new power by giving the new form coils that worked like a water turbine, only harnessing the chakra needed at the time, the rest being expelled from the system. The third form of the curse mark was just the only form that could sustain the physical stress of using all that power.

"Katon? That's the best you can do?" Naruto asked as all the fire hit him, doing absolutely nothing. Sasuke became even angrier and began to swipe at him with his left arm, charging chakra into said appendage. Sasuke missed several times and when he almost hit, Naruto used Hiraishin to get behind Sasuke and kicked him into another tree. Sasuke was getting up to charge again when he heard something that told him the match was over and he would be going to the hospital. **"HanautaDori Kata: Kitsune Hisan Motte Karasu! (Hummingbird Style: Fox Flying With Ravens)"** Naruto was in his Demon Form, a Nine-Tailed Golden Kitsune with blue slitted eyes, and he used the Hiraishin and appeared underneath Sasuke in the ground, blasting up and throwing Sasuke into the air. Sasuke began to hover, thinking Naruto couldn't get him there, but forgot that the yondaime was only a couple of steps down from using an anchor seal-less Hiraishin, and Naruto didn't have to work as hard to get as much progress. Naruto flashed over to the right of Sasuke, his momentum still going forward, and slashed Sasuke with his claws before flashing away and appearing in the direction Sasuke was falling, said ninja in too much pain to focus on flying. Naruto slashed Sasuke back up into the sky, repeating the pinball process 7 more times before letting him fall, Naruto landing gracefully as Sasuke fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Hinata hugged Naruto as Naruto grabbed Sasuke with his tails and flashed to the hospital. The doctors were all surprised by his appearing, as well as the fact they had yet to grow used to his full demon form. He tossed something bloody at them. **"You might want to put your Hokage into intensive care, he was stupid enough to try and defeat me again."**

"Y-yes Uzumaki-san." The Doctor at the desk said shakily, calling the best doctors they had at the time. Naruto changed back to his Hanyou form and put his arm around Hinata's shoulder as they left toward Ichiraku's.

"So, Naruto-kun, I take it we're leaving soon?" Naruto nodded, smirking a little.

"Yep, this is a good note to leave on, Sasuke a bloody mess after attempting to defeat me. Very fun to see." Naruto said as they entered Ichiraku's. "See ya Jiji, I'll see you, well, I guess, earlier? Sooner? Whatever, I'll see ya some other time."

"So long Naruto, remember, don't kill too many people when you get back, especially you Hinata, don't let your instincts take over if you see Sakura hit Naruto, or at least leave her breathing, unlike you did here." Teuchi said, Hinata smiling sheepishly as she blushed a little.

"I thought we agreed that that was her fault…" Hinata said shyly, Teuchi laughing. "We'll see you some other time Teuchi-san."

"Take care." Teuchi said as he retreated into the store to wait for another customer to arrive. Naruto and Hinata went up to the Hokage monument, and they began a ritual that Kyuubi walked them through. After awhile, a portal opened, and Kyuubi said to hold each other tightly as they went through it, so that they wouldn't be separated. Eventually, they fell asleep.

--

_Naruto's Apartment, 10 years earlier, the day of the graduation exams_

When they woke up, it wasn't to the sound of Kyuubi's voice as they were used to, but the sound of Naruto's alarm clock, from when he was 12. They sat up and noticed that they were in their 12 year-old bodies. They tried to change into their normal bodies like normal, and it did work, but they changed back so as to not arouse suspicion. Hinata decided to lock her abilities with the HanautaDori Kata into her head so that having to use Jyuuken won't dull her skills any. It was only temporary, until they could get engaged in this world as well, then they could let Hinata show her skills. Until then, Naruto would be the only one to use the HanautaDori Kata.

"So, you think we should give Sasuke a copy of the final curse seal, but without his arrogance?" Naruto asked, Hinata thinking about it for a second.

"Maybe, depends on if he comes around on his own. Besides, if he knows that he's stronger than Itachi, then that'll probably be good enough for him." Hinata said, standing up. "We have to go see Sandaime-sama about putting us on the same team, as well as on a team with Sasuke and Kakashi."

"That's right; Kakashi-sensei never got the curse seal I made for him." Naruto said, pulling up the seal formula for Kakashi's curse seal in his head, said formula missing the component needed to ensure Kakashi's survival after the initial application. (Naruto is going to be making a few powerhouses, and he will be making his own village to increase the military strength of Hi no Kuni) (Also, if you think I'm over-powering everyone, tough, I plan on Akatsuki being a major pain in the arse)

"Well, that too. Decided on a name yet?" Hinata asked, using her Kitsune Shape-Shifting to modify Naruto's clothes to be more feminine. When she was done, they were wearing jumpsuits that were almost identical. The only difference is Naruto was wearing a midget version of what he wore in shippuuden, while Hinata wore his typical jumpsuit, just made into a form-fitting jumpsuit, showing her rather, well, matured curves, especially considering she's only fucking twelve! I mean really, COME ON! She's that stacked when she's so young and Naruto doesn't notice her? He was fucking staring at her when they opened her jacket at the chuunin exams after she got bashed, how the fuck did he not notice?!

Sorry, just decided to vent because I'm in severe pain right now.

"Yes, I have, Bachigakure. (Hidden Curse)" Naruto said, both of them walking outside, enjoying the shocked looks of the villagers. "Okay, that is one upside to coming back; I get to see these shit-heads freak out at all the changes taking place."

"That is an upside, these jerks respected you before I came into the picture so I never got a chance to fuck with their heads so much." Hinata said, a small evil glint in her eye.

"Wow, your demonic nature makes you even more fun to be around." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand as they approached the academy. "Wonder how the rookie 9 are gonna react when they see us together."

"I don't really care, and remember, after the graduation exams we have to go talk to the Sandaime." Hinata said, enjoying the looks of the kids on the schoolyard as they came closer to the entrance to the academy. "I'll never get tired of those looks of theirs."

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity to find out how strong we could've been if we found each other back then, huh? We've got our old bodies, with our old strength, and our old reserves. Mind you our control's through the roof, but hey, we're used to 1/100th of the strength Shinigami-sama commands, our control's gonna be amazing." Naruto said, he and Hinata entering the academy, heading towards Iruka's classroom. "Wonder what Iruka-sensei will do when he sees us."

"We can only wait and see, I guess." Hinata said, giving Naruto a kiss before entering Iruka's classroom. When they entered they found that everyone had come early, and they were now the center of attention. They were all interested now.

The dobe had actually adopted a semi-normal fashion sense? Hinata was holding his hand? Hinata was wearing a female version of the old jumpsuit? It actually looked good? Kiba voiced all of their confusion in the simple words.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the dog boy shouted, his companion barking in agreement. Hinata blushed a fake blush as she looked away shyly, Naruto, acting as he used to, donned his idiot grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see, Hinata-chan asked me if I would go out with her the other day, so we kind of got together afterward. I decided to wear something different, and I guess she managed to get a girl version of my clothes." Naruto said as he and Hinata took a seat next to Sasuke, said boy grinning at the temporary freezing of his fangirls' activities. If only they would leave him alone for longer.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered as quietly as possible, "They stopped their advances on me, thank you so much." Naruto smirked at this, and whispered back.

"Your welcome, come to my apartment later, I have a plan to help you… take care of… a certain man…" Naruto whispered, Sasuke nodding in understanding. "Make sure you don't tell anyone, they'll want to know what's going on, and I don't plan on explaining, they would try and stop my plan if I did."

Sasuke nodded again, and everything went as it did in the series until later that night…

--

_The Night of the Forbidden Scroll Theft, whenever the hell Naruto got to the hideout_

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Saru, was involved in one of the largest military plots yet. He and Uzumaki Naruto, rightfully Namikaze Naruto, had gone to Danzo and gave a proposal that would serve to please the old war hawk. Make a second Ninja Village in Hi no Kuni, under Danzo and his ROOT organization, eventually to be succeeded by Namikaze Naruto. Naruto's conditions, the village not be revealed until Akatsuki showed themselves, allowing for time to gain military strength first, jinchuuriki's and hanyou's being allowed to live there, and that he be Nidaime. Danzo's conditions, Naruto providing a clan in which there would be people who would be allowed to volunteer to go into the ROOT organization, that the jinchuuriki's and hanyou's be both watched and guarded by his ROOT to keep them from killing anyone and keep them from being killed, and for himself to be the Shodaime. All sides agreed, and Danzo had set off with some volunteers and contractors, along with a few seal artists. The seal artists were going in order to set up the defense array, which Naruto had designed, to earn the village's name of Bachigakure.

Various forms of curse would form as unregistered intruders trekked closer to the village itself. The village gates, where one would register, are about 3 miles away from the village's core, where the actual village is. Surrounding the village is 3 miles of cursed forest on all sides.

Sarutobi had to admit, it was an ingenious plan. Around this time he assumed that Naruto was updating the forbidden scroll and copying its information to the Bachigakure forbidden scroll. They would fool Mizuki into thinking he had a chance to get Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll and allow Mizuki to take the scroll. Naruto would just beat the shit out of the dumbass. In exchange, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke would all be on the same team, under Hatake Kakashi.

However, Sarutobi couldn't help shake the feeling that Naruto left something out…

--

_Mizuki's Arrival, after the whole, "You are the Kyuubi!" thing_

'_Okay, now all I have to do is run like I did before, and when Iruka reveals himself, I'll use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to distract Mizuki while I form the Rasengan. All I have to do is use the stealth techniques that Aneue taught me and I'll be in good shape. Just have to drive the Rasengan through Mizuki's skull and I'm good.' _Naruto thought to himself, hiding behind the tree that he hid behind originally and forming a Rasengan. _'And now, I wait…'_

--

_5 minutes later_

"… but that's not what Naruto is!" (This part is so fuckin corny, don't cha think?) Iruka shouted, Naruto taking the initiative and sending his clones. Mizuki turned to the one clone standing there with his arms crossed.

"So, the Kyuubi-brat shows himself, well," Mizuki began to spin his large shuriken, "Time to die!" When the shuriken connected with the clone, it didn't hit, but was caught, Mizuki was so shocked that when Naruto came charging at him with a Rasengan, he scoffed, assuming the best-case scenario. "So, you think this clone can scare me? With his illusion of the yondaime's Rasengan? Please, you are right there, (points to clone), I have nothing to worry abo-" This is when the Rasengan slammed into his face. He was killed in extreme pain, having been killed because he underestimated Naruto's skills.

Iruka was in shock at what had just happened, and Naruto decided to explain. "He assumed that I had been out here perfecting my Bunshin no Jutsu, when in fact I was learning Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Rasengan. His own arrogance cost him his life. So, do I pass?" Iruka smiled at Naruto, and the whole passing scene occurred, Naruto returning to his apartment to see if Sasuke was committed enough to accept his help.

--

_At Naruto's apartment, when Naruto arrived_

"I see you're truly interested in what I have to say, at least your pride won't stand in the way of your objective, maybe after this all blows over we'll be able to find you a girlfriend." Naruto said, Sasuke smiling before regaining his serious look.

"How do you plan on helping me kill Itachi?" Sasuke asked, Naruto smirking as he beckoned him inside. When they entered, they found Hinata lying on the couch asleep.

"Make sure you keep quiet, I won't help you if she gets pissed at you." Naruto whispered, Sasuke nodding. He had never seen Hinata angry, but the quiet ones always have the worst tempers when you manage to piss them off. They entered Naruto's room which was bare and had a huge seal formula on the floor with a circle in the middle of it. "Sit inside of the circle in a lotus position, and I will apply the markings and initial seal on your body to allow for the juin. (Curse Seal)"

Sasuke did as instructed, and Naruto removed Sasuke's shirt. He took a paintbrush and began drawing flame-like marks all over Sasuke's body. They all seemed to come from a seal on Sasuke's shoulder, three rotating comma marks with a circle around them. Naruto finally finished and explained the seal.

"The initial juin is the Sharingan-like mark on your shoulder, the circle around it being a barrier to keep my soul from influencing your mind when you use it. These marks are the 1st stage of the juin, these are only the torso marks, but they're enough to make sure that the 1st level will be completely accessible to you. I have the mid-awakening pills required to bring about the ability to use the 2nd level, and I know the ritual to bring about the ability to use the 3rd and final level, giving you limitless chakra as potent as a demon's chakra. We will be teaching you how to use powerful jutsus that only the 3rd form can incur, as well as teach you how to use the form itself. We will teach you the kage bunshin no jutsu so that your skills can sky-rocket. As for physical strength, we'll teach you the secret to Sannin no Tsunade's legendary strength. You'll have to get some incredible chakra control first though. Speed, well, you have to work for that yourself. In any case, let's begin." Naruto said, putting up a sound-proofing jutsu.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want you waking Hinata-chan, didn't I already say that?" Naruto asked, walking over to Sasuke and putting his hands over the initial juin.

"Wha?" Sasuke mumbled out before extreme pain hit him. It didn't stop until there was an hour left till it was time to go to the academy. Naruto took a large barrel as Hinata asked him why he was already up.

"I'm applying Sasuke's juin; it's time to give him the 2nd level." Naruto said, Sasuke climbing into the barrel. Naruto handed Sasuke the pills, who waited until Naruto had the lid ready to swallow the pills. Naruto had already explained that they needed to put Sasuke in the barrel to insure that he survived the awakening of the juin's 2nd level. Naruto put the lid on the barrel and started his walk to the academy. Hinata went with him, in case anyone tried anything.

--

_In the streets_

Hinata and Naruto were already half-way to the academy, all of the citizens wondering about the barrel on their most hated object's back. Eventually, at about ¾ to the academy, someone asked.

"Excuse me Hyuuga-sama, why is, he, carrying that barrel, it looks rather suspicious to me." A villager asked, Naruto answering.

"It has Uchiha Sasuke inside, I need this to insure that he survives the process he's undergoing to gain more strength for killing… someone." Naruto said, the villager getting the hidden meaning, but still being suspicious.

"Still, better check inside to be sure." The villager said reaching up, only for his hand to be grabbed.

"Don't, for one, we're going to be late if this goes on for much longer, and for two, he'll die if the container is opened for even a second, and that wouldn't help at all, would it?" Hinata said, releasing the villager. "Don't worry, Sasuke will be fine, he just needs to wait until the hour wait for his power to fully awaken is over and done with, then he can come out, by the time he's done we'll almost be at the academy for team assignments, and we'll be all set to go."

"Fine, just keep… him, in line, I'm sure someone like you could do such a thing Hyuuga-sama." The villager said before going about his business.

'_Typical konoha villager, expect nobility to control ferocity, too bad he doesn't know he just insulted my own species, then he would be scared shitless.'_ Hinata thought to herself, continuing hers and Naruto's walk to the academy.

--

_At the academy_

Sasuke burst out of the barrel, his skin dark gray and his hair lengthened and a normal gray. His hair slowly receded and his skin returned to normal. When his skin started re-appearing the flame-like markings could be seen receding into the juin. Sasuke turned to look at them, a small smile adorning his lips.

"So much power… and you say this is the beginning?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodding. "Itachi is doomed."

"Well, yeah, we kinda already knew that." Naruto said turning and taking Hinata's hand. "In any case, we'd better get inside for team assignments."

--

_Inside, about ten minutes later_

"Okay… team 1, blah, team 2, blah, team 3, blah, team 4, blah, team 5, blah, team 6, blah, Team 7, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, under Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, under Sarutobi Asuma. All teams wait here for your jounin-sensei's to arrive, and stop plotting to kill each other." Iruka explained, the killing-intent directed at Hinata backing off slightly. Fangirls will be fangirls.

--

_2 hours later_

Hinata knew that Kakashi was always late, but seriously, 2 hours?! What the hell?!

"He'd better show up soon or I can't guarantee he'll survive this encounter." Hinata said, her temper flaring. Sasuke now knew that it was a very good thing that Naruto had put up the sound barrier that morning when they applied the juin. The door opened and Kakashi walked in, turning to look at the 3.

"Hello, I take it you're Team 7, meet me on the roof." Kakashi said, vanishing in a puf of smoke. Naruto and Hinata shunshin'd to the roof while Sasuke climbed up the outside wall using chakra to stick.

--

_On the roof_

"Well, you 3 certainly have interesting ways of showing up, anyway, let's get down to business, I would like to do some introductions, names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals…" Kakashi said, turning to Hinata.

"Okay, well, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like Naruto-kun, training, reading, and cooking, I dislike fangirls, the main Hyuuga branch, and anyone who thinks they can steal me away from my Naru-kun, my hobbies are training and gardening, my goals have already been met." Hinata said, kissing Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from both Kakashi and Sasuke. Hinata blushed, "We'll explain that later."

"Right, Blondie, you're up." Kakashi said, trying to get someone angry.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Hinata-chan, training, sleep, and reading. I dislike fangirls, the arrogance of the Uchiha clan which I hope to weed out of Sasuke, and idiots who think Hinata-chan would leave me for them. My hobbies are training, making new seals, and perfecting flawed-ones that I've heard of. My goal was to become Hokage, now its to marry Hinata-chan." Naruto said, hugging Hinata.

"Alright then, Emo-king, your turn." Kakashi said, failing to anger Sasuke as well.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like these two because they're reliable, and that's about it. I dislike fangirls the most, but I hate a great many other things as well. My only hobby is training. My goal, or rather ambition, is to kill a certain man, and with Naruto's help, this is within reach if I give my fair share of effort." Sasuke said, Kakashi raising an eyebrow.

'_Right, so, we have an apparent powerhouse in a very close relationship with a speed-fighter, and a ninjutsu specialist who is skilled in taijutsu, there's also the possibility of Naruto forming a bloodline due to his tenant. And if Hinata is in near-constant contact with him she might develop a mutation to her Byakugan. I guess she hates the main family for not caring about the branch family.'_ "Okay, meet me at training ground #7 tomorrow at 7, oh, and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to see it twice." Kakashi said, leaving the genin to be bored and do what they do.


	3. Chapter 3

I am no longer afraid to admit that I am a piss-poor writer. In honesty, I have used this site selfishly so that I could find my way through my personal stresses. I have overburdened myself and sent every idea to paper, but too many of these left my personal collection, and were uploaded. I must apologize, but the stories this note appears in are to be deleted, as they were ideas that were doomed to remain premature. I have seen a few things, done a few others, not many bring me pride, and fewer were actually right, but I can see my faults and I would like any who can still stand my person after this note to give as much critical review of my stories' faults as possible, I have been too soft on myself with these stories and I want to finish a few so that I can finish my childhood and move on.

Those of you still reading will be promised a story that has a fully-matured plot before I go to paper. I will show you the truth of myself, I will have no OC, and everything will have a reason.


End file.
